Welcome to the Suck
by ZeBubba
Summary: Your new here arent you?" I silently nodded. "Fresh out of Basic?" I finally found my voice, but it was raspy and shaky. "Ye- Yeah this is my first deployment" Dragmire smirked "Welcome to the Suck" -- Rated For Language and Violence! Undergoing Revision!
1. Prolouge

**Military Life**

**Prologue!**

**Hey! So I'm revamping the story. Cause I started writing it when I was very very rusty. So right around chapter 4. I got into the usual rhythm of putting all that descriptive writing in. And just making a good story. So as I looked back on the previous chapters. I was like "ewwwwwww... their not even fun to read." And now I'm fixing that! And throwing in Links background in there. I have a sequel lined up as well. But it wont have much to do with this.  
**

* * *

Bombs and gunshots rang out everywhere, the air tasting of sweat and gunpowder. The ambient noise giving the town a sense of urgency that can only come with fear. The shots and bombs deafened anyone unfortunate to be to close to them. Screams met with crying, as the innocent and the guilty were torn to shreds. This was Afghanistan. This was hell. I'm no stranger to screams. I've heard a lot of them over my life time. My sqaud and I have been behind this destroyed APC for at least ten minuets now since the ambush started. I guess I should introduce myself though eh? My names Link. I am a United States Marine. I'm only nineteen years old, but my fire and determination to serve has shoved me up to the rank of corporal. I enlisted barely over a year ago. I have a little sister named Aryll, that although she annoys me to the point of ripping out my now nonexistent hair. I love to absolute death. And I'm currently being shot at...

No matter though, I was born and grew up in LA. Up until my mother, Natasha, was gunned down in a drive by. No one knew the motive, and the assailants were never caught. I was only eight at the time. I had always been the innocent, blue eyed, blond haired kid. The one that never missed a day. Thats probably why I became who I was. My Dad had a rough time trying to take care of Aryll and I. You should know the deal, Hollywood has hashed this plot out so many times before. The kids began to tease me, molding me into a silent and reclusive student. My old teacher. Rauru, had always calmed me down. But the neighborhood bully, Mido, picked on me specifically because of the death of my mom. I'm not a mean person in. But I never shy away from violence. We were only kids, but I remembered it as clear as day...

_"Hey loser!" I knew that voice. I didnt like that voice. I turned around. Mido and his usual lackeys surrounded my trembling eight year old body. I could make out Ralph and Zant.  
_

_"What do you want Mido...?" my voice shaking out of the usual mix of fear and anger. My legs had already started to tremble. He was on it in less than a second. His ugly smile spreading into a toothless grin._

_"Whats wrong loser? You scared of us?" I shook my head rapidly from side to side. But it just to obvious._

_"Awww look at you. I bet you want your mommy dont you?" He waited for me to react. But I refused to. My dad would be ashamed of me. I didn't want that. I finally spoke up with a weak and shaky voice._

_"Mido, please just let me go home today. I dont want any trouble..." But as per usual, my words fell on deaf ears. In fact it only made him smile more._

_"Fat chance loser, look at you! Your mom is soooooo ashamed, in fact I bet she wanted to die. Just to get away from you! Yeah that's it. She hated you, you'll never be good enough for her." His words cut through me like a hot knife through butter. I tried as hard as I could, but my tears sprung forth. This only made Mido happier._

_"Awww are you gonna cry? Is the unloved kid gonna cry for us? The kid-without-a-mommy, You see that Ralph? hes crying! This is priceless!" Ralph flashed me a look of pure dominance. And thats when I couldn't take it anymore. My blue eyes narrowed to thin slits. I looked up at him through my blurred vision. _

_"Stop it please..." __My voice barely above a whisper. They heard it all right. They enjoyed hearing it._

_"Awww what are you gonna do about it huh? You gonna try and hit us? Huh? Are you gonna be the baby you are? I'd like to-" His eyes went wide as my hand picked up a rather large rock. In a flash I pummeled his kneecap in with one solid hit, His eyes went wide as I switched to the other knee. Before the others could react, I threw the rock at Ralph's head. Breaking his nose to an unrecognizable state. Mido crumpled without the support of both his knees. Ralph went down without so much as a grunt. Zant was left standing, speechless and wide eyed. He put his hands in the air as a sign of peace, right before he turned tail and ran. _

It took me quite some time after that to realize what I had done wrong. Because of me, Mido had been crippled for life. His parents were abusive and apparently didn't care. As I said, I'm no stranger to screams. And even despite the pain he put me through, I've felt this overbearing guilt since I figured out what happened. They couldn't prove anything for a law suit. Nor could they probably afford a lawyer. But my father didn't feel like taking risks. Besides LA reminded him of Natasha every day. A memory that he just could not endure. So we moved to New York. He became an Executive Accountant at the World Trade Center... This was in two-thousand. The turn of the millennium. My father, James, Told me it'd be a new start. For all of us. Aryll was only 4. She doesn't remember that much about her mother. I don't know which is worse. Not knowing, or having her ripped so violently away.

I didnt even know any of the men beside me yet. I just got here this morning. I was Jet lagged and tired from the rediculous long flight. We were on the outskirts of town. Where the road meets the country. I looked to my right and saw two other guys dug in beside me. One of them, if I could remember correctly, was named Sheik. He and I hit it off pretty well. He had vibrant, shining blonde hair and these really weird red eyes. He says he's part albino. But I swear hes using contacts. The only reason I probably knew all of that would have to be cause he was just as new at this as I was. We met on the plane. Were replacing two men that died here earlier this week. We had buildings on both sides of us but they quickly turned into fields of bushes and hills. I remembered seeing the firs-

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU DOING MARINE!" I swear if looks could kill. This man would be the best assassin the world would ever see. "GET OFF YOUR LAZY MOTHERFUCKING ASS AND SHOOT SOME SHIT OR SO HELP ME I WILL COURT MARSHALL YOUR ASS!!" The man above me screamed. His blood shot eyes jumped from to the hills. Scanning the battlefield before snapping his rifle up an firing a few rounds into an unfortunate insurgent. The blood squirted out him in a disgusting fashion as he collapsed backwards. For a split second, it almost felt as if it was fake. I didn't think it should look like that.

I did not want to get on the Sergeant's bad side. I got his point. Snapping up from out of my cover and blindly fired my M249. My job was to lay down covering fire so my sqaud mates could flank. But a couple of the insurgents were too late. I heard their screams as a couple of my shots ripped through them. I looked at my trembling hands. I had never killed a man before. And without think I just... Pulled the trigger. Their dying screams pierced my mind like a burning dagger. But I shut it off. I didnt have time to think right now, only to act. Besides every one of them deserved it. Whether that was true or not. I, or rather we, had to believe that in order to get out of here alive.

Gannondorf Dragmire was my Squad Leader, but he directly controlled my Fire Team. He left Fire Team Alpha to their Leader. They had been working together long enough for enough trust to form. Or so I've been told.

I fired on. The screams stopped shortly after. I popped back down to check my ammo. I estimated I shot a good 60. But I had bought enough time for one of my sqaud mates to get in throwing distance of the main insurgent group. The dipshits were all huddled together in one ditch covered with bushes. And that was gonna be it, we could go home after that. My sqaud mate, Kafei. Stepped out of cover for just one second. But it was long enough for him to throw a frag perfectly into the huddled mass. We heared terrified screams. They all stood up to scramble away. Which was the plan the whole time. They didn't stand a chance.

"SWEET PICKINGS BOYS! GET SOME!" My sergeant roared over everything. Already flipping the switch on his M4 to full Auto. Every man we had, fired with reckless abandon hitting their targets squarely in the back or head. We cheered as the last insurgent fell. But it was cut short as one of our own got hit in the throat, his cheer stopped midway as he gurgled his last breaths away. Two men instinctively dragged his body behind the SUV before they even really knew what they were doing. Our eyes shone with fear as we realized what was happening. The hills lit up with hundreds of muzzle flares. Bullets rained all around us. We could feel the car actually pushing us from the non stop impacts. I stared in horror at the man that just died. He was the first person I saw just die up close and personal. Somehow shooting at these insurgents just feels like an intense version of the games I played all the time. But this Guy. Hes up close and personal.

I stuck my gun up on top of the hood of the car. And blindly fired. I was breaking every engagement rule we had. But you wanna know my opinion? if a civillian is stupid enough to run in front of a firefight. Guess what? Hes gonna get lit the fuck up. And I'm sorry if it sounds cold. But were not gonna stop to assume everyones a friendly. If you have a rifle. Were taking you down. Especially after what just happened. I brought my rifle back down as I heard numerous shots hit the other side of the car. Damn things invincible.

"GET DOWN!" The Sergeant yelled at all of us. "Command this is Fire Team Bravo!. We are outnumbered 10 to 1 here!-" A few bullets landed inches above where the Sergeants head was.

He scooted down a little bit

"WE'VE TAKEN CASUALTYS! WE NEED BACK UP! DO YOU COPY!

"This is Command, Pull out we have an airstrike en route"

"WHAT!? WE WERENT EVEN TOLD! WE ARE TO CLOSE! WE'LL GET HIT IN THE CROSSFIRE!"

"Then I reccommend you guys start running. Command out"

The Sergeant swore under his breath before standing up and giving the order.

"FALL BACK! WERE HAULING ASS!" He surveyed the Scene. Kafei was still stuck behind the building, scared shitless I sould add. I wouldnt blame him though shots were bombarding the wall next to him. And this shit was adobe.

"SQAUD GIVE KAFEI SOME COVERING FIRE ON 3! KAFEI GET READY TO HAUL SOME ASS!" Bullets rained down all around us. And the very faint sound of Airplanes could be heard.

"2! 1!" We all popped up in sync and gave them everything we had. My M249 pounded round after round out. I actually hit 3 of them as they fell in pain. It didnt last long though as round after round ripped through them.

Kafei had wasted absolutely no time. He sprinted 30 yards in 5 seconds. But he didnt stop when he got back to cover as our sergeant slapped him on the shoulder. Telling him to keep his ass moving. The

"WE ARE LEAVING SOLDIERS!" All 6 of us turned in uniform and hauled ass. Sweat poured down into my right eye as I looked at the man carrying the man that was hit. He was a big mother fucker! His name tag read Darunia. His face was strained as he carried the man on his shoulder and the M249 on his sling. He was a part of Alpha. We ran as fast we possibly could. Blocks passed by one after another. We started running into a few civillians. This was a Warzone! What the hell are they doing here?!

We ran on. We heard the Insurgents cheering as they thought we were retreating. And then the Airplanes began to get louder. We looked up to the sky as the deafing roar came over us. They were flying very very low. Two F-35B's flew just 100-200 Feet above. This Strike had to be Exactly precise. We had civillians just 4 blocks down. Crazy motherfuckers I must say. We were a good 250 feet away. But we heard their terrified screams. They finally realized what was happening. A series of deafening bangs were heard. loud enough to make my ears ring. Well, louder than they were before. We stopped running and ducked into an alley way. I heard the triumphant screams of my Sqaud mates. We peaked out to watch the bomb go off.

"I will see you guys in Hell!" One of the more enthusiastic ones roared down the streets.

"DAMN RIGHT MOTHERFUCKER!"

"OO-FUCKING-RAH!"

This was a relatively safe zone. So the Sergeant probably didnt care if they cheered a little. I tried remembering who was who. But when were all geared up. We look exactly the same. But this was my fist day here. You probably figure out how to tell people apart over time.

The Sergeant sat down and leaned up against the alley way wall. He pressed his finger to his ear to hear better and leaned his rifle on his upright knees. "Command this is Bravo . We are requesting pick up, We have half of Fire Team Alpha with us, and are two blocks east of the Mosque."

"Roger that," Command Radioed back "Make your way to the roof for helicopter extraction. We have Blackhawks in route already, Command out."

"I fucking hate that guy". The sergeant sighed under his breath. His name tag read Dragmire. This was one hell of a morning. Sheik and I literally got off the plane and we were off on a mission. I think command messed something up. But juding from the way they talked to the Sergeant. I'm guessing they couldnt care less.

He tiredly took off his helmet to reveal flaming red hair and deeply tanned skin. His face was slightly aged. But not in a bad way. His eyes were a red brown that gave him the perfect bad ass look. He perfected the million mile stare as he probably actually had gone a million miles by now. He looked to be early 30 something. His eyes bounced up to me. "Your new here arent you?"

I silently nodded.

"Fresh out of Basic?"

I finally found my voice, but it was raspy from the smoke of war. Shaking as well from the fear. Being caught slightly in my throat, it just didnt want to come out.

"Ye- Yeah this is my first deployment"

Dragmire smirked

"Welcome to the Suck"

--

**All right so I really need a couple of reveiws on this one! I'm heeeeeeeeeeella rusty. I'm also writing on wordpad. So if my grammar or spellings off. Forgive me! I'm not actually that familiar with the Marines. My family has been Army all the way since the Korean War (Flexes Ego). I'm enlisting this fall as Fire Support Specialist. I'm gonna try and have some kind of encounter later on with the Rangers in the fic. Cause I actually know what I'm talking about with them. XD I'm tentavely rating this Fic T cause I think its kind of mid way between R and T. And I really really want them Hits and reviews!! :D So Please! Reveiw me! This is my first fic in years. Or since whenever I posted my last unfinished gem.**


	2. Boredom and Fear

Welcome to the Suck

Chapter One.

Holy hell. It's been 6 months since I got here. 6 months, of scalding hot days (and freezing nights). Don't let any one tell you differently. This place sucks.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I saw my best friend Sheik walk through the tent flap. In his hands he carried five water bottles under each arm. The trek to the mess hall made him break out in sweat, that might as well have been water poured on top of him.

As for me. I was laying on my back hoping to god some kind of miracle would happen. Maybe if I prayed real hard, the temperature would drop 40. I wasn't much better off than Sheik. My shirt was a dark brown consecutively through. And it was most definitely supposed to be light tan.

"Oh Dear Lord what did I do deserve this?" I heard Him moan in agony from across the tent..

"You were stupid enough to join the Marines..." I replied back "Now give me some water, I'm gonna die here"

"Bitch what? What do you say?" He replied with a smirk.

"Give me some water, _please_" with extra emphasis on the latter word.

"Ah now I hear ya. You were all silent the first time" He replied with a smirk. He tossed a bottle over to me. But I wasn't ready and it hit me square in the head.

"Ow holy fuck! Plastic shouldn't hurt like that!"

Sheik smirked a little at my misery as he took a swig. The room went quiet for a few seconds as I nursed my plasticy wound. Long enough for him to bust out the youtube song he heard just the other day.

"I'm hot cuz I'm deployed. You aint cuz you not." I grinned for a few seconds.

"Shit man turn up the AC" I replied faithfully quoting the lines

"Yo man you are the AC..." We laughed a few times. "Yo lets get some Halo 3 going bro." Sheik went on changing the subject.

"Dude the thing will die if I turn it on. Its like 140 degrees out man."

"True dat... This suuuuuuuuuuuuuucks"

This was the True reason We hated Afghanistan... It wasn't the combat or really even the thought of dieing. It was the 130+ degree days. Every day. And having absolutely nothing to do. Ever. To be honest, in a sick way we almost liked the combat. Honestly though, We really haven't taken that many casualties. The thought of death doesn't really go through our head. Our sergeant makes sure of that.

Gannondorf Dragmire. Was one hell of a hard ass. He was also one of the biggest dicks you'll ever meet. But time after time. Mission after mission, that man gets us through it. Hes the best leader I've seen so far. Hes a career man. Went straight from High school to Infantry. Although he looks years younger than he is. We were all pretty shocked to find out hes 41. My first guess had been 34 at the oldest. But the Military does have a way of either keeping you young. Or aging you in unnatural speed. The guys in the Admin buildings had hair as white as snows.

Sheik looked up from his unusual silence, his red eyes holding a deep questioning gaze.

"Hey Link, you ever think of what it'd be like if we joined the ARMY instead?"

"Uh... well no. I figure It'd be kinda the same. Just with better body armor and over all equipment ya know? But I mean, there's nothing more bad ass than a marine..."

I never really got it. Whats the point of having top of the Line camouflage. And then giving it a way with a solid tan Kevlar Vest? If the Marine Corp would just invest some money into putting the same camo pattern on their vests. Then not only would casualty's most likely go down. They would save a hell of a lot of money as well.

"Liiiiiink, There needs to be SOMETHING to do." Sheik moaned in agonized boredom.

My eyes lit up.

"Dude! Go check the post office for me!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeell no, I got us water. And why?" Sheik responded bitterly.

"I ordered some stuff the other day."

"Dude, believe when I say, I dont need your porn. I've jac-"

"I bought a hookah and a stock pile of stoges."

"Were resorting to destroying our lunges for our sheer enjoyment and boredom?... I like this. What brand did you get?"

"Camels and American Spirits, only shit thats worth the lung cancer"

"How right you are... Shit dude I'm gonna pass out if I stand up."

"... how in the flying hell do these people live like this?"

"I have absolutely no clue..." Sheik replied as he decided to just give in to his body and lay on his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

I decided to boot my lap top up. It was 15:00 and I might be able to catch my Fiancé Malon while she was still up. The familiar whirring of the machine hummed to life with that horrible start up chime. I proposed to her a week before I was told my ass is going to Afghanistan. She took it pretty hard. But she was tough girl. Besides we weren't one of those disgustingly sappy couples that needed each other constantly

I positioned the web cam right on top of the screen and clicked the application to open. It took a few minuets but the program booted up and I was checking to see if she was on. Sending the request to her would take another good few minuets.

You know I'm really not one to delve into the sappy romance of my life. Ever. In fact I've been in the blood spit and gore scene since I was born. But, I could say with dead honesty I actually did love this girl. Granted yes, I'm only 19. But I have gotten the chance to play the field very well. I was a stud in High school. Hell my band and I almost made it big. We were so fucking close. I flinched at the memory. Our drummer and Lead Guitarist, Two of my best friends since birth. Died from a drunk driver. It was a pretty painful memory. We thought about keeping the band going. But no one could replace them. It felt sacrilegious almost.

But still the point I was trying to make. Is I have definitely had enough time to think about it. I just wish she would pick up every once in a while. I haven't had any sort of communication with her for over a week. It almost made me a little uneasy now that I thought about it. But I'm not the kind of guy to take everything as a bad omen. Shes probably has nursing finals this week. It is June...

I waited for another 3 minuets to see if she where there. But when no response came I closed up shop and passed out on my bed in the same fashion Sheik had... I was hot, I was bored. And I hated it here. This is the Marine Corp. Boredom and Fear.

**--**

**So this is a hella boring chapter. But I'm setting everything up! This plot is gonna be huge! And it had the added side bonus of kinda conveying that. Their not getting shot at everyday. Most of its boring as hell. And I have one review! Thank you! Your the reason I stayed up till 3:35 AM writing this! That and I was hella psyched to write it.**

**I'm actually kinda not wanting to have that much character description when it comes Link Sheik, Gannondorf, Malon or anyone else that was human in the game. Cause that way your mind kind of does it for you. Cause at this point, most of you have read so many fics. You have one image of these characters ingrained in you. That and I'm lazy. But I will go into heavy description for characters like Darunia. **


	3. Dear John

Welcome to the Suck

Chapter Two

There are a few things in the Military. That you absolutely do not want to have deal with while you are deployed. One, being caught in the most dangerous fire fight of the year. Two, being in said situation with your heart completely and utterly broken. It turns out my hookah did not arrive. But I did get a letter from Malon. I gleefully ripped open the letter at the post office. Only to find out it was a "Dear John" letter. I'm gonna have to explain this one to some of you. A dear John letter is when a girlfriend, or Fiancé in my case, Decides to send you the ring back. My deployment ends in 2 months, The brass thought it'd be funny to see all of us get excited to go home. Only to be delayed again.

_The scene replayed in my head over and over. _

"_Fuck man, its finally cooling down. I'm running to the post office. You have anything I should pick up for you?" I lazily asked Sheik._

_He smiled a bit, "Naw bro I spent all my money on booze and hookers. You should totally know that by now."_

"_Eh suit yourself." I responded with half a smile. The second I opened the flap I was assaulted by heat. But it was nowhere near what it was earlier._

"_Jesus Christ!" I silently breathed as my senses registered the heat and humidity. I took off down the "Street" which consisted of mostly tents. They were chill tents though. I'm not complaining. I looked to my right to see our sister squad, Alpha's, tents. Darunia stepped out of his tent. Looking extremely Pissed off. He was a towering 6'4 with tanned skin and jet black hair. He was pretty quite when he wasnt talking. But he was definitely not shy. He was the first to come up to people and was usually the life of the party._

"_You ok bro?" We had an very special bond going between us. Us Heavy Gunners gotta stick together!_

"_I just lost three hundred dollars in poker! I'm fucking pissed! Thats like my paycheck right there!" He grunted in response_

"_Ouch... that sucks man." I said as we got closer to the crossroads._

"_Your telling me... Hey I'll catch you later, I gotta run to the admin building" _

"_All right take care man" I responded as he turned left toward the admins. He grunted in response._

_I walked for another block. Saying hi to the guys I knew from the other squads and platoons. _

_I reached the post office and opened the door. A wave of indescribable heat just hit me. MY GOD this was like a furnace!_

"_Oh god dude, turn on a fan..." The hum of a fan started "Oh turn it off! Turn it off! It Scalds meeeeeeee!"_

_I felt horrible for these guys. This place was usually air conditioned. But no man deserves to stay in here and bake to death._

_I walked up to the counter. I saw the man the voice belonged to sitting in the chair. He was completely drenched in sweat. He slowly looked up at me as I came. _

"_Eh?" He questioningly directed toward me. _

"_Hey, I'm here for some mail. Any shipments come in yet?" I responded._

_He sat up. His fingers rummaged through the pile next to him. "Whats your name?_

"_Link" I responded instinctively._

"_Oh, I meant last."_

"_Oh um Forester."_

_He hummed in response and sorted through the alphabetized boxes and folders. At long last he found my name._

"_Ah here you go. You have one letter from the states." _

"_Eh? Thank you." I turned to leave. _

"_Hey leave the door open on your way out!" _

_I laughed "Sure thing"_

_I stepped out side and barred the door open. I immediately opened the letter I had been given. My eyes fell to the first line..._

_**Dear Link**_

_**I am so sorry I had to tell you like this. But I just can not do this anymore. I've found someone else and I'm moving on. I hope you can understand. I've just fallen out of love. Be safe out there all right?**_

_**Malon.**_

_Enclosed was the five thousand dollar ring I had gotten her. I had saved up for months._

_I was stunned... I just stood there for a good five minuets. I slowly became aware of the setting sun as I sat down. It was a bit ironic with the sun set being right there. It painted the sky a beautiful mixture of reds, oranges and pinks. I looked down at my hands as if they were foreign. Why? Was my only questi-_

"HOLY FLYING FUCK FORESTER! YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER NOT BE DAY DREAMING IN A GOD DAMN FIRE FIGHT! YOU SEEM TO BE MAKING A MERRY LITTLE PATTERN OUT OF THIS!"

Once again I had been dazed out while bullets flew. It was probably a defense mechanism. If sane person wants to do this. And I can tell you right now. The Recruiter definately didnt tell me about this part. I thought we were gonna ride in on our high horse and always win. Granted it could suck while happening. But I definately didnt think it was gonna suck like this... I sighed. One more day in the Corp...

_**--**_

**OOOOOOOOOH! I cut it off! But dont worry, I'm just an update whore You'll hear all about the ensuing fight probably in 10 minuets after I post this! Besides! How is link gonna handle fighting with a broke heart! He isnt showing it but hes hurting! We have a brooder on our hands here!**


	4. John Wayne Shit

Welcome to the Suck

Chapter 3

Bullets fell like rain and had no indication of stopping. We were pinned down behind a line of center dividers paired together. As it was thick enough to stop the bullets. Our Objective, the bunker, was about twenty five feet to our right, separated by an alley. We had been sneaking up on it from behind. Since Alpha had been caught in the same position we are in now. As we ran down the street to flank them. We rounded the corner and came upon the other side of the courtyard. Staring down another house that had been bunkered down, we were in wide open space when they sprang to life. The gunfire erupted. Shots landed all around us. These Insurgents were smart. None of us had been hit. But it rattled us to the bone. We fire back hauled ass to the only cover we could find, the cramped but life saving center divider.

Kafei and Sheik were right beside me, kneeling down beside each other . Dirt covered our faces. Kafei's natural indigo hair was exposed. His Helmet had been lost when the first rounds were fired. His brown eyes clouded with fear, but determination shone through. Gannon, as we've taken to calling him, popped his head out to survey for one split second. He bunkered back down after a few shots almost hit his head. He grunted in anger while checking his ammo and dispelling a round. His gun had jammed on him again.

The tapioca colored frame stood out against the red sky. They had Alpha in the same exact position as us. It was a stalemate. We were hunched down behind a small wall. We could easily jump over it. But we would get torn to shreds by the insurgents across the street. We could easily throw a few frags in the bunker. But their "Might" be civilians inside. I could sympathize with that. But at the same time, they had plenty of time to get out once they heard the gun shots resound through the city. Guns are not silent. Not these ones any ways. Especially mine, damn thing can be heard for miles. Besides. What kind "civilian" just casually hangs around insurgents armed to the teeth?

I sneaked a peak at the door way. A wire casually hung around the inner doorway. Who ever stepped in there would most likely be treated to a complimentary death. Poor bastard wouldn't even be recognizable.

"_HOLY FLYING FUCK FORESTER! YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER NOT BE DAY DREAMING IN A GOD DAMN FIRE FIGHT! YOU SEEM TO BE MAKING A MERRY LITTLE PATTERN OUT OF THIS!" _

His voice was like a painful shocking slap in the face . I was back in the moment. More alert than I had ever been.

"I'm Sorry Sarge! It wont happen again!" I yelled back. My head pounding in my ears. I had been lost in my head again. A few tracers went over our heads. A few distinct pings was heard as some of the bullets hit a car behind us.

"DONT APOLIGIZE JUST SHOOT!" He snapped up with the speed of a tiger and shot a few rounds across the courtyard. Judging by the screams I'd say he got someone. But I wouldn't place bets. Screams, gunshots and explosions were just ambient now.

I popped up, my knees protesting the movement with stiffness. My eyes jolted from the green park in the middle of the courtyard to the the men in the window. I pulled the trigger and felt the familiar recoil. The shots tore through the air, like screaming demons out of hell. Shells were thrown out of my gun and hit anything unfortunate enough to be standing in the way, namely Kafei.

I bent my knees to grab some dirt again feeling content with my volley. But I was to late. A man popped up in the top left corner of the two story building. Almost in slow motion, I saw him snap his AK-47 up and fire from the hip. My eyes widened as I felt a blinding spasm of pain tear through my chest. Gannon popped up and took him out in a display of amazing marksmanship. I crumpled to ground writhing in pain and screaming in agony.

"I'm HIT! I'm HIT! FUCK ME!" I screamed in sheer unadulterated pain.

"Sarge! Links hit!" I barely made out Sheiks voice from the sudden onset of pain that had over taken my senses. The hot humid air turned on my lungs and began to constrict them. My heart going numb with fear.

Within seconds, a pair of hands were on my chest. I looked up to see Gannondorf.

"Where?" He asked, the basic procedures that had been drilled into us coming in handy.

"My chest! I think it went through!" I continued to writhe in pain as shock waves went through every inch of my body.. He opened my vest and found the bullet lodged in the plating. He looked at me and smiled.

"Congratulations Forester. You've officially been shot. Your fine now get back in the fight"

"Fuck Sarge, buy me dinner first."

I smiled in relief and silently tanked every god I knew for the body armor. Even though I was still paralyzed me with pain. I managed to throw a comeback out before he got up.

He cracked a smile "Dick" he mumbled as he got back into position and stayed under the three feet of concrete we called a wall.

He went back into his crouching positioned and tried to survey the scene. They had guns in every window , just waiting for someone to pop up. Begging if you will Kafei and Sheik were right beside me still. I redid my vest. But I could barely move. I felt the pain go away though as the adrenaline rushed through my body like a river. Even amidst the hell that this is. The screams of pain we heard all around us. Thee chips of concrete that would pop up and hit us, from the shots that were coming ever closer to breaking through this divider. I was done.

I was done. I was sick of every fucking thing that had gone wrong in the last six months. I was supposed to be a Singer. I was supposed to be a god damn rock star! Playing to sold out arenas and screaming fans! But what did I do? I got depressed and thought I could make something of my life by joining the corp. And I did. I made it a fucking hell.

"Command this is Bravo! We need helicopter support! We are in dug in and entrenched in a stale mate! We are wearing thin! Command throw us a bone here!" Gannon spoke into his headset without screaming for once. Bullets continued to rain down around us as our Sergent conversed into the headset.

I spied across the courtyard through a small hole. A little green garden was surrounded by street and concrete. a lone tree rising up in the middle of the square.

"I'm sorry Bravo, You guys have to do this one your own. Civilians may be in there and we can not afford to lose anymore political favor for this war. The press will find out and there will be more budget cuts. Sorry Sergeant your on your own."

Gannondorf Dragmire was a very scary man when he was angry. He fumed, his arms shaking as if he was going into cardiac arrest. His anger was about to overflow like a corked shampagne bottle. His face contorted into the purest form of rage I had seen. Ever. His whole body shook as he took one huge breath. Before screaming as loud and intimidating as possible.

"THIS IS ABOUT POLITICS? WE DONT HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS BULL SHIT! OUR COVER IS SLOWLY GIVING WAY! WE'LL BE DEAD IN 6 MINUETS! " He paused for a few seconds to catch his breath. The commander began to reply.

"Sergent you-" The commander started, but he was cut off.

"LET'S SAY THEIR WERE CIVIES IN THE BUILDING OVER THERE. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MAKES THEM?! HOSTILES, THATS WHAT. YOUR GONNA HANG US UP TO DRY LIKE THIS? THESE PEOPLE ARENT HOSTAGES! THEIR FUCKING GROUPIES! THEIR INSIDE THOSE BUNKERS WORSHIPPING THESE MOTHER FUCKERS. NOW BOMB THEM ALL AND LET GOD SORT THEM OUT!" Sergent Dragmire was back to his infuriated screams. I would rather be in the middle of this courtyard, dodging bullets. Than be the one his fury was directed at.

The radio cracked back to life almost immediately. "You are in no position to tell me what to do Sergeant. You have your orders. I suggest you follow them. Command out."

Gannon fumed silently. In his pissed off state, he snapped up and fired a few well aimed shots using the red dot sight, his wife bought him, to its full potential.

Snapping back down before he could be hit. Our Sergeant turned to us with fury in his eyes. "The Brass is turning their back on us again., We cant wait this one out until they fuck up like we usually do. Sheik I want you-"

I stopped listening. I was done with all of this. Done with feeling the emptiness Malon left me with. Done with command giving us the short end of every stick. Done with giving up on my musical dreams. I was done with life.

"Forester were you even listening to me?" I heard our Sarge ask me fury already beginning to seep into his voice.

I looked at him straight in the eye. I had officially snapped.

"No sir I wasn't" And before he could kick my ass. I stood up and held the trigger down. My M249 sprung to life, the butt stock slapping against my shoulder in a delightfully painful way. The Insurgents across the street were not trained soldiers. And they made one little mistake. They stopped firing while we were in cover. I guess they thought they could shoot us if we popped up. But I was faster, I was better, I was pissed off. I fired my weapon with the precision of killer. With the aim of someone who has absolutely nothing to lose. I could care less if I died. I just wanted them to hurt.

I sprung across the wall with one hand vaulting me over and kept firing. I ran. Every step slapping the ground and tearing up dirt, I never let off the trigger. Sweat ran down the sides of my face, Shells flew from rifle. But I couldn't feel anymore. At this point my squad stood up and gave them hell. I could hear their screams as the insurgents fell prey to our bullets. I could see the faces of their friends, As their brothers blood splashed over them. Drenching their bodies before they suffered the same fate.

I hunkered down once I got to the back of our objective, slamming into the wall hard enough to knock me off guard. I stood in front of the door. "This is it" I thought to myself

I hesitated for one moment, the sounds of warfare drawing me into a trance. But I wouldn't stop now. It ends now.

"Goodbye to you to Malon..." They were my famous last words.

I Screamed one last time and kicked the door open.

I opened my eyes. The wire wasn't a bomb, it was a power cable. Pissed and actually disappointed. I continued forward into the lobby seeing the insurgents turn around surprised. I wanted to die, and they denied me that. I wanted a good heroic death. But it didn't happen. And it was their fault.

I slid to a knee, bringing my rifle up and aiming through the iron sights. I was a marksman in Boot Camp. And it showed. I pulled the trigger, feeling the familiar jolt, the wild and frenetic waves of motion that ran through my body. I heard their screams as bullets ripped through every piece of flesh they had. I had become jaded. I didn't care about their pain. In fact. I loved it. I wanted to hear them scream. I wanted to see them pay for ever last man we had lost that day. They never stood a chance. Their pitiful squeals and prayers were silenced with a few more rounds. I craved the pink mist, and I was getting my fix. I shot them all until the twelve of them were unrecognizable.

I stood there breathing heavily as the adrenaline wore off. But before I could even take stock of what I had done. I heard a shuffle in the corner. I instinctively swiveled on my knee, ready to pull the trigger and There was a ten year old girl with black hair and tan skin. My gaze softened in horror. She looked at me with wide eyes and a gun next to her.

She looked at the corpse of one of the insurgents and began to tear up. "Baba? She asked in Arabic. Her voice wavering."

I knew that word. She was calling for her father. I followed her eyes to a corpse to discover he was still alive. What kind of sick mother fucker brings their daughter to a war zone? Secondly,

He began to gurgle something to his daughter. And I knew what he was trying to convey. I looked at the daughter. The gun laying a few feet away from her. I couldn't do this. I wouldn't...

"Don't you fucking dare!" I barked to her. But it was to late. She ran to the weapon and picked it up. I tried to let her live. As long as I could, but it was me or her. I pulled the trigger. Multiple times hearing the bouncing shells sing a song of sorrow. I saw her eyes as she died. I looked down at my hands as they shook with fear, sadness, depression, loathing, hurt. It was just to much. I heard the father still alive. Gurgling his last breaths. My eyes steeled. This is what I am. And this is what I had to do.

I stood up, swiveling around to meet him. His eyes looked to me. Conveying hate. But most of all sadness. Taking a few steps toward him. I stopped a foot away and knelt down. I took out my M9 sidearm. I looked into his eyes. This is what I am.

"I am a marine" I spoke the last words he would ever hear in monotone. His eyes still looked at me unflinching. I brought the pistol to his forehead, and pulled the trigger.

I saw my sergeant storm in the door. He surveyed the scene and came to the right conclusion.

I heard the many gun shots resound as alpha moved in on the other bunker. The stale cold air of the night, painfully biting my lungs.

It was then that I felt the many shots I had sustained. Thankfully they had all hit my vest or so I hoped. I looked at the little girls limp body one last time, and I passed out...

_**--**_

**All right so this was most definitely pushing the limits on the T rating. In fact, this is pretty much M. I'm a very sick person . I'm totally holding back too. But this is pretty much the most violent chapter. **_**I**_** was actually going to post this yesterday. But I knew I could do better. So I crammed in all the descriptive writing that I could without breaking the flow**_**. **_**M rated fics are seriously the shiniest gems and the most well written. And yet no one looks at them! And I'm just to much of an attention whore to not have people read this! The sad thing is most of these stories that I'm telling are actually true. I'm taking inspiration(and ripping things) right out of true events. Keyword being most. I hope the snapping part isnt true. That'd suck.**


	5. Rebounding

Welcome to the Suck

Rebounding

"What the hell?"

Those were my first words I uttered as I looked up at the perfectly white abyss. I could see clouds and ... a Sprinkler? It took me a second, but it clicked. I remember snapping, Getting shot and passing out. I _refuse_ to say faint. I looked up and realized what I initially though were clouds, turned out to be curtains folded up. Hearing the rhythmic beeps of what I guessed were heart machines. It didn't take me long to realize, I was in the infirmary. I felt the ever soft sheets of medical standard. Relishing cotton softness. Whoever thought up the color scheme to the hospital. Did it as a sick joke. For one moment I was almost relieved. If dieing was like waking up. Then I much rather have just had the bullets pierce. The place hurt just to look at.

"Oh your up!"

I searched the room for the owner of that voice in my subdued state. My eyes instinctively traced the sound of the voice. They rested on a nurse to my immediate right. The heart beets from the surrounding patients sounded out of time as she checked a chart. Her youthful face gave her away to be in her early twenties, late teens. With sandy blonde hair and pale Blue/Grey eyes. My vision was hazy, but I was able to make out the name Ilia on her name tag.

She turned back to me after looking at what I guessed to be my chart. The stale hospital room air

"Hey my names Ilia, You gave us quite a scare there soldier. You looked much worse than you actually were when your squad brought you in." Her hands rested on her hips while the other one still held the chart.

"Hold one second all right? Sergeant Dragmire wanted to know when you were awake." She turned away from me and pulled out a phone. My eyes subconsciously traced her body down. Had I just been dumped. I would probably be all over her. I'm not arrogant, but I'm good looking. And I know it. It just wasn't worth it now...

I searched my pocket for the ring I had gotten Malon while Ilia listened to the dial tone. I twirled it around. Thinking about how it went oh so wrong. Ilia spoke again

"Sergeant Dragmire? Hello, I'm Nurse Ilia. Yes, I'm calling to tell you hes awake..." She paused as I heard some chatter on the other side.

"Actually yeah he can walk out of here right now. He looked horrible when he came in here. But For the most part hes just got some bumps and bruises. He is insanely lucky to be alive. If he had been hit 2 inches lower. Then his stomach acids would have deteriorated his wound. He'd be beyond help."

I heard chatter on the other side. "All right, I'll tell him. Yes sir-Sergeant." The line went dead and she hung up. Gannon absolutely hated being called sir. She was pretty damn morbid seeing as I'm right here. Going into absolute details as to what would entail if I had been hit just a little bit lower.

Ilia cheeks flushed red as she turned to me. She gazed, sympathetically for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak "Maaaaaaaaan hes pissed. Is he your Sarge?

I laughed a bit, little shots of pain ran up through my stomach and chest.

"Yeah hes kind of a dick. But hes an amazing leader. We havent lost a single man since I was deployed six months ago."

"Oh no doubt, the man is a legend here. This is his 6th tour of duty. Hell, He was part of the initial invasion. Your damn lucky you got him." She paused as she saw the ring. Her face melted into one of adoration.

"Awwwwwwwwwww is that an engagement ring? Whats her name!" She sprung to life excitedly.

I looked at her with suppressed tears. It took me a moment to get myself under control. "Malon..." I started off . "Or rather was... I got the letter the day before yesterday..."

"Oh... Dear John eh?" Sympathy soaking through every word she spoke.

"Yup... She found someone else..." The words stung even more coming from myself.

The awkward silence passed.

The hum of the fan whirled above us mixed with the ambiance of the hospital. But even those sounds faded away as if to emphasize the awkwardness.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" She said at long last, but I cut her off.

"No really its fine, Shes happy now, ya know?"

She smiled sadly at me. Her eyes housing compassion. She spoke again with her usual childlike charm.

"Well look on the bright side! Your a studly, single Marine! Chin up their soldier! Besides, what kind name of Malon? Your gonna like go back home in your dashing BDU's with your overseas badge. Then what is she gonna do? Shes totally gonna try and come crawling back. The whole nine yards, you know those clichéd war films. Their true I tell you!!"

I laughed for what felt like the first time in awhile. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. " I replied.

"Sure thing soldier. But I have to get your crazy ass out of here before all the new guys come in. I'm pretty sure you over heard me on the phone. So Your pretty much fine, but You need to rest for a few days all right? Don't go and try to be a hero right away. You hear me?" Her voice complimented with a light grin.

I smiled lightly at the small bit of humor she threw my way.

"All right, How long have I been out for though?"

"About 12 hours, a couple of your friends tried to wait up for you. There was short Blonde. A HUGE black haired one. And some extremely Odd violet hair guy. Never really seen that before. I didn't pay much attention to them. We were a bit busy at the time."

I smiled as I heard "Its alright I have a pretty good feeling who they were."

"Well I'm sorry I cant stay and chat with you. I've gotta make my rounds. Hopefully we wont meet again eh?" She said with a playful smile dawning on her lips.

"Aw but I'm oh so much fun!" I responded trying to lighten the mood from the previous conversation.

"That you are, If you leave here knowing one one thing though. Let this be that one thing. Bullets are bad for you. Try to avoid them. Running out like a hero is not good for the preservation of your health. Take that to heart and I will see ya around!" Ilia, opened the curtains again, revealing me to the hustle and bustle of the Hospital. Flashing me one last smile, she casually walked to the other side of the room and checked on another patient.

I looked down at my bruised and aching stomach.

"That they are..." I mumbled to myself, referring to the bullet comment. I sat up and got myself out of bed. I swung the curtain back around my area or some privacy. My uniform was resting on the chair to the right of my bed. Reaching down, I picked up and slipped on my Boxers. I had flown in a few pairs of loose fitting. boxers. Theres just no way in hell I'm wearing the standard issue whitey-tighteys. And they of course put me in a hospital gown. Exposing a little bit more than I wanted to, seeing as I surrounded by mostly guys.

I love how easy it was to put on take off military clothing. Now that the uniforms had Velcro instead of buttons. You just zipped it up and stuck em on. I envied the Army men. Not only was the ACU amazing at blending in, you could wear it just about anywhere and blend it in. They actually encouraged their soldiers to get a little dust on it. It helps blend in with the surrounding area.

Not the Marines though. We had to Press and Starch our uniform to perfection. Not only was it a pain in the ass to have to starch the thing every time you got back. But It made the uniforms hotter and light up like a firework in Night vision. Hopefully someone on the top of the brass would come to their senses and say "Holy shit! Its completely unnecessary and its getting Marines killed!"

But it wouldn't, The way command talked to us was answer enough.

As I put one leg in through my trousers. My thoughts went back to the event that caused me to be so reckless to begin with...

I put the other leg in. Why the hell did she tell me she found someone else? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Or worse? She knew I cant just exactly come home. She could have told me she needed to move on cause it was to hard or some bull shit. But no, She decided to rub the shit in my face. As if I dont have enough going on. Was she cheating before hand? Did she actually care when I talked to her? I definitely know she loved me before I left... Tears threatened to fall. But I wouldnt let them. I'm a Marine. I'm one of the best damn soldiers in the most advanced fighting force known to man.

I zipped up the pants and buttoned the top buckle. The list goes on... I smiled despite the heart ache. All the things my recruiter told me... Few and the proud... Its funny how well that all works. I slipped one arm through the jacket.

Before I knew it, I was fully dressed. I slid the curtain back again. And not a second to soon. Sergeant Dragmire walked through the door far across the room. Ilia was right. He was pissed. I stood at

"Follow me." His voice was filled completely with authority and control. You do not disobey him when hes like that. I could see Ilia across the room. She looked up, seeing the scene unfold. Feeling the compassion and sympathy that any human being should feel for me, She mouthed the words "Good luck!" I responded with a silent "Thank you!" as I followed Gannon down the middle of the room. I could see the rows of beds on each side of the room.

I followed him of out the sickly white room filled with beds. Stepping into a white hall way. The red, orange and brown carpet had been compacted to a concrete like thickness from the years of use. The hall way stretched straight on, passing endless doors and people. We finally reached the long awaited exit. He forcefully opened the rusty door, as it creaked and moaned. Outside into the alley way that smelled of gasoline. The light was blinding at first as I looked down to my jack pocket. I opened the pocket, hearing the Velcro rip away, as I whipped out a pair of Oakley's .It was filled with hastily constructed buildings packed right up next to each other.

He stopped and stared at me before speaking. His voice wavering with restrained anger.

"Kid, you've been here for 6 months already. Never once have you ever done something that fucking stupid. Now I am this fucking close" He held up his thumb and index close together. "To putting your ass in a military prison for a few years. You endangered the mission and almost got us killed when we had to cover your ass. You got that? I will tell you when to risk your life and when not to.

I stared at him with dull eyes.

"You fucking got that soldier?" his voice begging to scream, but his voice down.

"Yes sergeant." I responded in monotone.

He crossed his arms. His voice mellowed out.

"Now your free of any sort of punishment. Especially since I will begrudgingly admit that it got the job done and you took initiative. We could not have stayed there while they slowly chipped away the barriers. But why in Gods green earth did you do that?" He was still pissed, but I could sense he was a bit concerned.

I said nothing, but I opened my top pocket and produced the letter Malon sent me. I handed it over, ring and all.

He grabbed in silence. Unfolded the already opened letter and reading it through. His expression softened a bit.

"A _Dear John _letter... Thats a tough break kid." His voice beginning to show some sympathy.

I nodded silently. A burning lump already formed in my throat. But once again. I'm Marine.

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Follow me kid." He turned around and started walking out of the alleyway

I did so without question or hesitation, jogging to catch up. I followed him out of the alley way and into the street.

He spoke again as we walked into the street. "Well kid you can either roll over and wallow in sadness. Or you can pull yourself up by your bootstraps and be a Marine. Which is it?

"Be a Marine?" I asked questioningly. We turned left down the main street.

"Is that a question or is that your answer?" His voice inciting me to resolve myself.

"I'm a Marine Sergeant" I responded this time with assertion. The Tents passed us in rows.

"Atta kid, you know what we do when one of our own gets a _Dear John?_"He asked to make sure I knew the platoon standard. I did not.

"Well..." I stalled to see if I could dig deep down and remember. But I couldn't.

"No actually, not really" I replied with honesty. We were turning right now, down our street. The Squad tents were up a few "Blocks" up.

"You'll find out in a minuet kid, we take care of our own." His voice held the pride it felt from being in the Marines.

We passed the tents that belonged to Alpha and came upon the main tent where the two squads interacted, to take their my mind off the war.

"That was pretty fucked up of her I must say. You want some revenge?" Gannon broke the Silence at last.

I thought about it for a second. My mind was in overwhelming agreement.

"Hell yeah I do Sergent."

He smirked "I thought you might. He opened the tent flap and walked in.

We were immediately hit by colder air. As the familiar olive green Tent welcomed us. Inside the tent were couches, Xbox'es, Hookah's everything to take your mind off the war. Kafei, Sheik and Darunia all broke into smiles as they saw me.

"Link! How the fuck are you doing!" they all said more or less in chorus. Their faces lighting up.

Kafei walked up to me. His voice was brimming with excitement. "Holy fucking hell Link! The shit you pulled back there was fucking incredible! That was some real John Wayne shit bro!"

Sheik began to speak from the couch, but Gannondorf cut him off.

"EVERYONE GATHER ROUND!" The deep powerful voice of Gannondorf Dragmire resounded through out the tent. Everyone fell silent. The Xbox paused, the man ripping the Hookah held the smoke in.

His voice went down in volume, but not intensity. "We need a picture of whatever girl you have at home! Capiche? Pronto! Vomonos!

The room looked back and forth between each other. The Sergeant from Alpha approached from the back of the room. He was the same age as Gannondorf, He also looked to be thirty-four like Gannondorf. But his brown eyes held wisdom of war. Him and Gannondorf go all the way back to when the war started. They were deployed in the first wave of Afghanistan and had miraculously been stationed together since. His brown hair matched his eyes and the surrounding tent. His hands felt for his wallet. Bringing the black leather out, he opened it and brought out a small photograph. The photograph showed in perfect detail a very young and beautiful woman. Her long brown hair curling just a barely so, so that it looked like waves. Taking one last look at it, he threw it in the bucket Gannon had been holding. His name tag read Nohansen.

"Chin up Kid, Theirs other fish in the sea." His words carried the integrity of a servicemen, and the sympathy of someone who has a girl back home. Before he walked off to the back of the room again.

He was followed with some of the other real veterans. The ones who had served another tour prior to this one. The Rest of the room hadn't had a clue what was going on however. Through out this entire tour, we had been lucky enough to not have anyones girl break it off. Until me that is.

Gannondorf began to get pissed as only a quarter of the room had gotten up. His voice wasn't loud, but it felt like it rattle every bone in your body. "I said everyone! This kid just got a Dear John letter!"

Then it finally clicked for the rest of them. They had heard stories about it but never had to see the it happen.. The soldiers with girls back home gave him looks of sympathy. The room began to murmur in a sea of voices.

"Oh shit"

"Damn that sucks"

"That explains some things..."

Gannon spoke up again "We need a picture of whatever girl you have at home! Capiche?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and almost simultaneously crowded around us. They brought their pictures and their most recent (Or in some cases older) pictures of their girlfriend, wife, Fiancé. Anything and everything. Most of them gave some encouraging words and what not.

Once the crowd dispersed. I stood there with a confused look on his face. Turning to Dragmire with a face full of question. Gannon simply handed me an evenlope.

"What am I doing with these?" I was completely ignorant to what was going on.

Gannon sighed._ "_Address it to her. Put all the pictures in it, and write._ "All right, thats fine, but which one is you?"_

My face lit up as I realized what was happening. And what would happen. I did as I was told. Sealing the envelope with a grin. Malon would be furious. I looked to Gannon. He spoke again.

"Just like I told you son. Marines dont stay down."

* * *

**FUCKING YES! The fan fic page number for Zelda has reached 420! If the chapter wasn't descriptive enough. That is why. I spent all day taking hits and forming paragraphs. Its a pretty fun experience.**

**I ripped Dear John scene right out of the book Chasing Ghosts by Paul Reickoff. Go buy it! And read it thoroughly! Its an amazing story! Lol I have absolutely no Idea how tents are put together to clarify. I'm not in y_et._**


	6. Downtime?

Welcome to the Suck

Downtime...?

**Authors Note!: So the reason it took me a while to write this chapter. Is I had come to a cross roads in this story. A big one! And I had to decide how I wanted this whole thing to end. Tragic, or Happy. Angsty or Epic. A character change or stay the same. Both of the endings are great, in my honest opinion. But you I had to choose. And it sucked! Hopefully though I'll be able to adapt one of them for my old story "Cleansed with Blood" Which isn't discontinued. It's just not nearly as good as this one. Although I like the personality's more. Hopefully I'll end it before shipping out XD. California is sooooooooooo not the place to be if your joining the military... Anyways I'm writing a story here! No personal info needed . This is unfortunately gonna be short. But I know a few of you guys are begging me for an update. Soooooo. You get a filler! But it does set the mood for the story. **

**Oh and if you havent already! Go back and re read the first chapter. I rewrote it sooo much. I didnt change any of the original text I dont think. But it gives Link some back story. It felt rushed before. Which is how the military works, if the media is to be believed. But still. I hope its good! Give me some thoughts! **

The air smelled of stale tobacco and fresh sweat. A figure stood with a fake guitar in his hands. His fingers flying masterfully between the blue, red, yellow, green and orange buttons. His left hand picking the strum bar in perfect synchronization. The man watched the television closely for the exact sequence of the the notes. His strums were accompanied by the steady taps of drumsticks hitting plastic and rubber. The simulated crowd exploded in cheers as the temporarily famous guitarist, masterfully nailed the solo of "Indestructible". Before the moment could be fully savored, it ended. And the famous rockers were forced back into the heated sands of the Middle East. More specifically, the tent of a certain Alpha Squad.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I will be here till I die!" The guitarist shouted at the screen. Pretending that it was real. The crowd cheered all the same.

The man acting as a drummer spoke up.

"Shit son!, that chorus is fucking hard! You saved my ass back there two times!" The muscular "Drummer" spoke up.

"I know, I know, I'm amazing!" The guitarist bowed in his arrogant humility. His dark blue eyes flashing with the pride of accomplishment.

The drummer laughed. Calling him a dick under his breath. But his face changed to one thought. He spoke up again. "Yo Link, this is our last week here..." A smile dawned on his face.

Link looked back at him, apparently thinking about it for the first time. His features lit up with happiness. His semi-deep voice speaking up.

"Well shit bro, I didn't think about it. I didn't want to wait for it like Christmas ya know?" He paused for a moment as he reminisced. His smile soaking through to his voice.

"When I was little kid I would count down the days. And they would just go on forever. And ever. But now that I'm thinking about it... I'm probably gonna try and form a band again. I wrote hella war songs while I was here, so shit, I have the material. And I only have a year left on my contract. If I don't get deployed in the next six months, then I should be good... I dunno what about you Darunia? You have a Mrs at home waiting for that story book ending?"

Darunia got up from his drum seat. laughing as he did so. A faint smile formed on his face. "I'm a Marine bro, I have a woman in every port fool." His strong features remaining the same.

I laughed aloud at his mean, but most likely very true statement. My mouth opened to speak once again, But the resounding sound of Sgt. Dragmire voice broke through the silence as his head popped into our tent. The sunlight turning his usual orange hair into a golden display. He looked to me first since I was under his direct command.

"CPL. Forester!"

I snapped to attention. My hand flying up into a salute. "Yes Sergeant!"

His silhouette expressed his impatience. But he followed along with the tradition.

"At ease soldier!" His eyes conveying the need for speed.

My figure snapped back down. But he wasn't finished.

"Gear up CPL, On the double! Charlie has been ambushed at the water tower. You know the drill now get a move on!" He glanced toward Darunia at my right "You too private!" His last sentence directed at Darunia. Darunia wasn't directly under Gannon's control. But he controlled Sgt. Nohansen as he was Fire team Bravo leaders. So on and so forth. Our Squad consisted of three Fire Teams. With Gannondorf at the head of all three being as his official rank was Staff Sergeant. The whole Squad together is considered Bravo Squad. And since I was under Gannon's direct control. And I was a Cpl. Sp My position in the Squad would be second in command. If I were to call in to command over the radio. I would Identify my self as "Bravo Alpha two"

But I had no time to rehearse my military knowledge. Squad Charlie had been ambushed on patrol. From what I picked up on at least.

I knelt down beneath my cot to bring my military gear from its rightful spot. Slipping the solid tan vest over my BDU's. I couldn't help but hate whoever designed it for what must have been the millionth time. Kneeling down again, I picked my helmet off the ground with my left hand, as my right gripped the handle to my M249. I spied Darunia doing the same in the opposite corner. I broke into a run toward the exit. Observing my surroundings so I wouldn't hit anything, the evenly spaced bunks running down the length of the tent. The couch in front of the TV to my right. My boots carried me out the door. Transitioning from the cool inside sand, to the blinding and scalding desert sand.

My eyes traced a slim figure carrying a standard issue M4 with his sling. His windswept blonde hair gave his identity away. Seeing my best friend Sheik, I sprinted across the street. I approached him as he slammed his helmet down upon his helmet and buckled it tight. Sheik turned his head slightly as I came up behind him. His face broke into a grin.

"Shit man, thought you'd be to busy imagining you were David Draimen to join us." His voice conveyed the apparent sarcasm. And his grin was testament to it.

"Shut it bitch! I sung that shit on expert, AND I scored a 98 as well! Thats like a fucking A+ Bro!" I started to smile as well, neither one of us was serious. We often indulged in verbal fights that would take every curse word and name we had in our vocabulary. But thats just how we showed affection. We approached a cross roads. But we were on auto pilot. Our Squads would meet up at the Trucks. Our feet automatically turned left as we kept talking.

"Yeah yeah, shut it" Sheik reached into his top pocket and produced a pack of camels. Flipping the flap open, he once again flicked his thumb up so that two cigarettes popped up. I immediately grabbed one and brought it to my lips. Digging in my own pocket for a lighter. I produced the desired item of flame after a few seconds of rustling. I brought the flame up to my dangling stoge. I breathed in that first puff of nicotine, savoring the burn it created in my throat. I handed the lighter to Sheik. He reciprocated the actions and blew out the smoke as a result. I looked at him to my right. We didn't talk as we kept walking. Contemplating the mission ahead. Our cigarettes kept us occupied. Flicking the ash off. I finally broke the silence.

"So you think this it?"

He glanced back at me. His grin accented by the almost-past-reg stubble he had been growing. The surfer in him begging to be let loose. His attention turned to me as he exhaled a plume of smoke once more.

"Yeah, I've got a good feeling about this. This should be our last fight." His mood slightly shifted to a happier place before he spoke again. "Were going home in four days Bro! This ones for real too! I dunno about you, I cant wait to hold Din again!" His expression lit up even more so at the name of his Fiancée. A bounce sprung into his step.

Subconsciously, my thoughts turned to Malon. I really wasn't sad anymore. All the guys in my unit really helped me through it. Besides, after _the letter_ had been sent, She had tried to contact me a good many times. But I really hadn't felt like talking to her. Still don't. I'd bet my next paycheck she only called to say she was sleeping with someone else anyways. Most likely Shad. But I wouldn't hold it against him. Shes a hotty. And I cant imagine he'd get many people interested. Although if he was just a bit more outgoing he'd probably be fine.

My mind was shaken out of my thoughts as we approached the rumbling transport trucks. I could clearly see Gannondorf, managing the squads with ease. It might help that this whole unit has already been here for almost eight months. We most definitely know the drill.

The Ranks filed in shortly after. Sheik and I had come early. People are dieing out there. I am not letting my conscience do the "what ifs" that haunt oh so many of us. Nobody was eager here, and you couldn't blame them. This was our last fight. Even if Charlie was out there. We are very nice people...

As everyone filed in, Gannondorf began our briefing. Our masses huddled around our respective fire team leaders. My eyes glazed over as I realized there would be no special tactics involved. It was a flank and shoot mission. Charlie had been ambushed going through a ravine, or canyon if you would. And we were going to encircle their position. The Insurgents were getting smarter though. Normally we would call in an air strike. But they were just to close to risk it.

My eyes snapped up to the Sgt. His voice catching my attention.

"Hooah men?" The old Marine cheer inciting us to respond in kind. And we did.

"HOOAH!" our voices resounded as fifteen men shouted.

"Then lets go ladies! This is it! Let's Get in and get out!"

We needed no further motivation as our Fire Teams piled into our respective transports.

Sheik flashed me a trademarked grin as he sat down. His rifle between his legs, resting the barrel against his thigh. His bright red eyes, filled with excitement and hope bounced up to me before speaking. His carefree attitude infecting the truck with happiness.

"This should be easy!" His smile soaking through his voice.


End file.
